


Laissez Les Bon Temps Roulez (Let the Good Times Roll)

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, dom!benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Benny x ReaderWord Count: 3,943Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: This was written for @mamaredd’s Birthday Challenge with the prompt, True Blood. I bridged both worlds together and based the description of Fangtasia on True blood season 1 episode 4, the first appearance of the bar. The vamps in True Blood had the ability to walk very fast thus appearing in front to someone in a second. I figured I‘d make Benny have the same ability. Thank you to @bcr36 and @willowing-love for helping me capture Benny’s Cajun accent. SMUT, Dom!Benny





	

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/159046245571/laissez-les-bon-temps-roulez-let-the-good-times)

 

 

“Trust me you’ll love it.”

 

“Which part?” you asked your bestie as you walked over to Fangtasia. You noticed there was a huge line to get in and groaned at your bestie, throwing her a glare.

 

“What? That line? Puhlease, that’s for the newbies. I come here all the time.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Very serious. It’s my go-to weekend activity.”

 

You frowned at her. “Your mysterious boyfriend that you consistently deflected questions about this whole month...is a vampire?”

 

She shrugged and you rolled your eyes in response.

 

She sighed dramatically, “Look, loosen up a little. Trust me. You’re looking at a fun night. Vampires are hundreds of years old. Think about how much experience they’ll have. And when they drink your blood while you orgasm...O-M-G it heightens everything.”

 

She playfully shoved you when you gave her an incredulous look. When she continued, she said everything fast, her tone excited with a million hand gestures. You were starting to worry that maybe she was addicted to all this.

 

“Not to mention when you drink their blood, it’s incredible. You feel connected to them, to the universe, to everything. It’s the most amazing high you’ll ever experience.”

 

You threw your hands up. You clearly were not going to win and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. You’d been arguing with her for the better part of an hour. If she wanted you to go here, so be it, you were here. You’d drink with the best of them but you didn’t think you’d enjoy it. You were a hunter after all. How could you enjoy a vamp bar? You just killed a huge nest a week ago. You really hoped no one recognized you, since things would go south quickly if they did. You had little hope that there would be a kind, non-human-drinking vampire there. Those “mainstreamers” as the vamp community called them, were few and far between. You put on a smile, intent to make the best out of a bad situation.

 

Your bestie bounced up and down excited, walking haughtily past the giant crowd. They all gave her glares but she held her head high, pulling you along. You noticed the protesters outside and gave them a sympathetic look before you were shoved into the chest of the bouncer.

 

Your bestie giggled. “Hi Carl. I brought a friend.” He gave you a grunt of acknowledgement before she barreled on through into Fangtasia with you at her heels.

 

You quickly looked around at the rather opulent setting in shades of red and black. There were strippers in all the corners that were clearly vampires. No human could move that fast. You suppressed a chuckle at seeing a man with a big package forced to wear tiny shorts along with an open vest exposing huge muscles. He looked like he desperately wanted to get out of those clothes. He wasn’t your type but there was no harm in looking.

 

You gaped at the back for a while, noticing they were selling merchandise. As if this was a tourist stop. You had to make sure that Sam and Dean never met your bestie because if she blabbed about this place, they would go ape shit and probably burn it down with every vamp in it. You supposed the deranged groupies were asking for sex and exchanging their blood freely. There was no direct harm coming to any human, so maybe this place was in the gray?

 

You were so busy looking around that you weren’t looking directly in front of you and you bumped into a gorgeous corseted female. You looked up into her eyes knowing immediately what she was. Your body was tense, getting ready to fight if need be. You could see the thoughts flitter across her mind before she wore a mask of indifference. She knew what you were. How, you had no idea but she knew you were a hunter. Her eyes darkened as she looked over at you before glancing to your friend. Your friend didn’t waste a beat and grabbed the vampire into a tight embrace.

 

“Oh my god, Pam! It’s great to see you again. This is my friend Y/N.”

 

Pam released your friend holding her at arm’s length, her eyes never leaving yours.

 

“I see. ID please. We cater to everyone, every taste but not minors.”

 

You nodded your head slowly, not convinced. You pulled out your ID and covered everything except for your birthday and your picture.

 

Pam looked down and sighed heavily glaring at your ID.

 

“How cute. Worried about little old me knowing too much? Adorable friend you have here, dear. He’s waiting for you in the back,” Pam stated to your friend.

 

Pam’s eyes returned to you as she slowly stepped in front of you blocking you. She stepped closer to you once your friend walked away. Pam ran her manicured fingernail through your hair as she inched her face closer to your neck, surreptitiously smelling you. Whatever she smelled must have pleased her because she smiled back at you.

 

“Don’t get into trouble now dear.”

 

“Didn’t come here for trouble.”

 

“So you’re not a hunter?” she mused, already knowing the answer.

 

“I’m a vegan and I don’t own a gun,” you stated feigning ignorance.

 

Pam chuckled. “Adorable. I’ll be watching you,” Pam said, her eyes raking over your body.

 

“I imagine you would,” you said as you stepped to the side of her, brushing against her shoulder in your haste to get away from her and make your way over to the bar.

 

You sighed heavily as you slid into the stool, staring at the bartender while trying desperately not to laugh. How stereotypical can you get? He had long hair, piercing eyes and an open black leather vest. What was it with this club and leather? It took you a minute to reign in your opinions of this place and build a suitable poker face. “Screwdriver please.”

 

The bartender stared at you, so you stared at him. “Look, I didn’t come here for trouble. Came here because my bestie apparently is a regular and she brought me here. I just want a drink. I got money and it’s your job to make my cocktail. Unless you want to continue with the eye fucking? But I should tell you now, you’re not my type.”

 

“That so?” He asked with a growl.

 

“Yeah.” You look over your shoulder and saw someone watching you. You nodded your head in the man’s direction. “Now this guy, he’s my type.”

 

The bartender laughed and nodded, holding up his hands. He makes your drink smirking at you.

 

Benny sidles up to you. “I’m ya type, Cher?”

 

“That you are. Maybe my friend was wrong after all. Maybe I will enjoy the evening. I saw you watching me as I entered.”

 

“So I was too obvious,” he noted to himself.

 

“I have no problem with a man who knows what he wants.”

 

“And I want ya?”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

The bartender brings you your drink. Benny’s arm goes to the back of your stool. The bartender looks at you again, about to say something but Benny’s glare stops him. “Put it on ma tab.”

 

The bartender nods and moves to the other side leaving the two of you alone.

 

“What was that little display?” you inquire, glancing behind you at his arm caging you between your seat and the bar.

 

“Pam was giving ya trouble ‘cause you’re a hunter. We can all smell it on ya, Cher. Your clueless friend mightn’t know but we do. You may not have been lookin’ fer trouble, but ya are trouble here. Ya kill our kind --- now don’t get it twisted, darlin’, they’re not my brethren.” He holds up a bottle of O Negative.

 

“Thank you-.”

 

“Benny.”

 

“Benny? As in Benny Lafitte?”

 

Benny squints his eyes. “One an’ tha same, Sug.”

 

“I did a job with Dean a while back. He mentioned a Benny that just got out of Purgatory but fuck, you’re a lot more handsome than Dean let on.”

 

“Small world.”

 

“Indeed it is. So why are you here?”

 

“Why is a vampire at a vampire bar? Really ya have to ask?”

 

You spit out your drink, turning a few heads to the both of you. “Fair point. What I meant is you stick out. I mean, look at these people. All fashion goths who happen to be real vampires. But you drip charm;  
you’re a southern gentleman with morals, not dressed in leather but in comfortable clothes that fit you well. Mainstreaming with the best of them. Not the type to frequent places that this.”

 

“I could say tha same for ya.”

 

You tilted your head and gave him a look.

 

“Just looking to pass the time with a woman that don’t mind tha fangs. And I happen to love True Blood.”

 

“Women would mind? Look at yourself.”

 

Benny sighed exasperated. His fangs slowly descended and his face looked harder, more viscous but not scary like other vamps. His face just looked rough and weary like a tired man who had seen and done too much evil. He watched you watch him. After a bit, he smiled, his fangs retreating. You couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Been havin’ some bad luck with women. Not many are okay with da fangs comin’ out. I like to bite and feed when I have sex and women don’t like dat much. An’ hunters -- well, they all just as soon kill ya than fuck ya. Why y’here, darlin?”

 

You smile up at him shrugging your shoulders before you speak. “Well originally, I was here because my friend dragged me along. I wanted a fun-filled Friday and she took me here.” You shrugged again. “She swears by the sex, saying that drinking vamp blood is the best high there is and letting a vamp drink from you is the best orgasm you could ever experience. I was sure I was either gonna get myself killed or bored but it seems neither is happening so I guess now I’m here for kinky sex.”

 

It was Benny’s turn to spit out his drink. “’Are all hunters dis forward?”

 

You smirked at him, looking him up and down while you sipped your drink from the small red stirring straw. You took the straw out of your drink and slowly licked it up and down. You watched Benny’s jaw clench as his hands white knuckled on the back of your chair. You cocked your eyebrow at him. He bent down so he could whisper in your ear.

 

“You be startin’ somethin’ Cher?”

 

“I’d love to start something with you.”

 

Benny looked around and saw several people looking at the both of you. Even if Benny asked Pam for access to one of the back rooms, he couldn’t guarantee your safety in a room full of vampires who hated you. He had to get you out of here. He pulled you gently into his arms. You instinctively wound your arms around the back of his neck. He looked down at you with a hunger in his eyes. He motioned to the bartender for another O Negative and before the bartender could say anything or question what was happening, Benny and you were gone. Benny used his vampiric power to speed walk over to the woods. You held on tight for dear life. The wind whipped through your hair as you saw blur after blur, until finally you arrived in the middle of a forest.

 

You looked up at the trees blocking the sky above you. You smelled the beautiful night air, listening to the insects chirp to one another. Benny placed his bottle of O Neg on the ground before taking off his coat and laying it down on the moist ground.

 

“How chivalrous of you.”

 

“Always, Cher.”

 

Benny eyes glided over your figure. You stepped forward and grabbed  
his shirt planting your lips on his. You knew that as a gentleman, he was waiting for you to make the first move. You knew he wanted to be sure you wanted this, which you most definitely did. Benny responded immediately to your kiss, pushing your back into the tree bark behind you. You moaned at the slight scrape of the bark against your back. You moved forward tearing open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He growled a low and deep growl in response. He quickly shoved you back against the tree; hand on your throat, his body pressed up against yours.

 

“Ain’t you a little firecracker?”

 

He looked into your eyes watching for any sign that he went too far, finding none, he kissed you hard and you moaned into it. One hand went to your hair caressing it, while his other hand held your neck loosely. He withdrew his lips from yours, staring at you, chest heaving. Your eyes alight with mischief and longing. His hand moved from your throat to your waist to hold you upper body back against the tree as he kneeled down in front of you, sliding your pants off in a rushed fashion, desperate to taste you. He threw your pants behind him, landing somewhere near his torn shirt. His hands slide up your body starting at your ankles until they came into contact with your panty-covered core. His hands wound into your panties slowly sliding them down your body, delicately gliding over your recently shaved legs. He held your black lace panties up to his nose smelling you on them, which made him moan. You bit your lip watching his reaction. He pocketed them and you raised your eyebrow at him. He simply chuckled darkly.

 

“Kinky.”

 

You were about to say something when his nose brushed up against your clit and you moaned, closing your eyes. He licked a stripe, his eyes going to yours watching you throw your head back against the scratchy bark and close your eyes, a breathy moan coming from your lips.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Your hand wound into his hair but he shook it off. His mouth left your pussy as he slowly stood towering over you. His arm reaching out over your head to cage your body between him and the bark. His body language predatory and one look at his face told you he was a bit annoyed with you.

 

“Tell me if I’m wrong, Cher, but I think ya want a man to take over and control your feisty little ass for a bit. Tell ya what to do, move your small body where I want it, what’d’ya say? That whatchu want? To give over control to the kind of monster ya hunt?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You gonna be a good girl fer ya vampire master?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes who? Got a name, Cher.”

 

“Benny.”

 

“Good girl. I could kill ya. A hunter trustin’ a vamp?” He made a “tsk” sound with his tongue and shook his head at you.

 

You nodded your assent.

 

Benny thrust his clothed cock against your core and you mewled.

 

“You wouldn't harm me.’”

 

He ground his clothed cock against your bare pussy again. The friction feeling wonderful against your cit. Another breathy moan left your lips.

 

“I wouldn’t but I could. I’m dangerous.”

 

“That’s why I picked you,” you answered in a breathy voice.

 

He licked his lips as he looked you over, his eyes darkening. His tongue dove out of his mouth to lick and smell your neck. He breathed in your scent, letting out a shuddering breath as his eyes closed and his fangs descended. “This’s whatcha do to me,” he growled against your neck.  
He grazed his fangs against your collarbone before he slid down your body, licking his way down to your core.

 

You’re so needy for him you start to beg wanting his mouth desperately on you clit. “Yes, please Benny.”

 

“I like when ya beg, Y/N. You sound so pretty.”

 

He was happy to oblige, licking and sucking your clit as he watched you moan before he moved to your thighs and bit into one hard enough to break the skin. Your mouth feel open, shocked, totally not expecting a bite just yet.

 

As if he could feel your slight apprehension, his fingers returned to your pussy. His thumb pressed down on your clit while his fingers dove into your pussy, arching them to press onto your g-spot as he started sucking the wound he made, drinking your blood hungrily. It had been a long time since he had real human blood to drink.

 

Your bestie was totally right, him drinking your blood while fingering you heightened the experience. Blood drinking and sex really did go together. You were feeding him while he was getting you off, how hot was that? You suddenly felt things more sharply. Every thrust of his fingers onto your g-spot made you moan wantonly. You desperately tried to hold off your impending orgasm. You didn’t want to come just yet but it was getting harder and harder to hold it back.

 

Your thighs started to shake, signaling that your orgasm was coming. Benny’s head shot up suddenly. He growled at you and slapped your other thigh. “No Cher, you’re not comin’ yet. You’ll cum in my mouth...and not before, ya hear me?”

 

The look he gave you told you there was no wiggle room. He didn’t even say he would punish you. He just let you know that the answer was no. Damn. Benny being this dominant over you was so hot. You nodded and bit your lip as he added another finger. Benny licked your wound causing it to close immediately. There was still smeared blood on your inner thigh. You looked down feeling scandalous, about to fuck a Dom vamp with blood on your thigh. What would the Winchesters think of you now?

 

“Ya blood tasted delicious, sweet like a cherry pie.”

 

He moved to your pussy and attacked your clit mercilessly, sucking and licking it non-stop before adding another finger and sliding them all into your pussy over and over again, stretching you out. You moaned continuously, happy to be as loud as you wanted because no one could hear you. It was just good rough sex, nature and your vampire. He was a master at this and you felt yourself spiraling towards an intense orgasm. He could feel it too and with his mouth still attached to your clit, he looked up at you directly into your eyes as if to say, “Now.” You moaned and nodded back at him. He didn’t let up and actually grabbed onto the back of your thighs, pushing them into his face, making his fingers go even deeper inside you. You came in a scream of his name only seconds later. He worked you through it effortlessly, not letting up for a second. You felt like your orgasm lasted ten minutes, it was that extraordinary. The second that you came down, he cut his arm a little on his extended fangs and placed his arm on your lips. He nodded at you and you obediently licked his wound.

 

“That’s right, Cher. Taste me.”

 

Your orgasm hadn’t died down completely. You closed your eyes and moaned at the taste of his blood on your tongue. .

 

“How do I taste, Sug?” Benny took away his arm for a bit, watching his blood drip down your chin, your teeth stained with his essence.

 

“A bit metallic but sweet.”

 

He smirked down at you and shoved his arm over your lips.

 

“Yer not done yet, kitten.”

 

He moaned at the feel of your tongue licking his arm.

 

“You taste delicious too, sug. I don’t think I’m gonna be lettin’ you go. I think I’m gonna have to make ya mine darlin’.” He licked his lips at you, his gaze predatory like he wanted to devour you.

 

He withdrew his arm from your lips, undressed quickly using his vamp powers and not a second later, slid into your pussy, stretching your walls. You opened your eyes letting out a loud moan. The colors around you were more intense -- deeper greens, darker browns. You could hear all of the animals in the forest, smell Benny’s masculine woodsy scent and everything around you both. You could feel his cock sliding into your pussy fiercely. Actually, it was enough to make you come right there but you held off. You felt so connected to him in that moment like you were one person, melded together.

 

Pleasure coursed through your body and you moaned, not feeling your normal reality in the moment. You felt like you were floating around the forest experiencing everything all at once. Colors swirled together as he picked up the pace. You left out a stream of moans that sounded like his name. He chuckled as he saw your blank blissed out state.

 

“Ya friend was right? Ya feel amazin’ with ma blood cursing through you, right Cher?”

 

You couldn’t speak so you just nodded.

 

“It feels amazing with my cock thrusting into your pussy don’ it?

 

“Mm hmmmm.”

 

“Now don’t go gettin’ addicted sweetie, although I reckon I’m gettin’ addicted to you. The way your pussy feels around my cock and the way you’re takin’ me. I’m big, nine inches of thick cock, Sug and I can fuck you against this tree as hard as I can muster and here you are moaning, taking all of me over and over again like a good girl. You’re gonna have me coming back fer more fer sure.”

 

His thrusts picked up exponentially.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you all night, Cher and make you remember that you’re mine now. Mmm hmm, want that?”

 

“Fuck yes, Benny.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

He thrust faster and faster inside you.

 

“Close...”

 

“Are ya now? A vampire fucking a hunter hard and fast is enough to make ya lose ya shit?”

 

“Uh...Benny.”

 

“I know, Sug. Ya real close, huh?”

 

You whimpered in response, your toes curling in your boots.

 

“Give it to me. That’s right, fuckin’ come on my big, thick cock.”

 

He thrust into your faster, harder, and deeper with each thrust, pushing you back against the tree trunk every time. You could feel your orgasm coming like a wave threatening to take you under. You closed your eyes and submitted to it, let it wash over you. You felt your body shake as an intense feeling pulsed through you, drowning out every other sensation around you, save for sheer bliss. You could only feel him inside you, only smell Benny and that was it, you were coming in a moan of his name. Your body felt limp but his strong arms held you up against the tree trunk. His hand gripped your hips as he thrust into you, going deeper each time until he came inside you with a growl of your name. You moaned as you felt his fangs descend onto your neck, tearing at your fragile skin. He started to drink your blood again. That action alone prolonged your orgasm and actually prompted another one a few moments later. You passed out at some point and when you woke up, you found Benny hovering over you on the dirty, wet forest floor, drawing circles onto your stomach. You lay on the semi-wet grass, on his warm coat, naked, staring up at him tired and impressed beyond belief. He, in turn, stared at you with a surprisingly gentle and sweet look on his face.

 

“I meant what I said here. I want ya to be mine. I want us to go on a proper date. I really needed this. I never found a woman that was okay with everythi’ we did. Everthi’ I said.”

 

“Well aren’t I the luckiest women in the world.”

 

Benny chuckled and ran his hands over your cheek gently. “I wasn’t too rough?”

 

“I like rough.”

 

“I know dat but-.”

 

“Just rough enough Benny,” you answered. Your hand reached out to caress his cheek before you planted your lips softly on his. You smiled up at him.

 

“Get some rest, Cher ‘cause I intend to please you the entire night.”

 

You smiled and curled up into his arms feeling safe, nuzzling into a vampire, in the middle of the forest. Who would have known that this would be the way your night would end. Benny, the mainstreaming vamp and was now all yours.


End file.
